Wake Up Call
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi have been going out for a long time, but when Ulrich moves in- Yumi finds out cheating on him may be a little difficult!


**Yup. Another Sonfic. Maybe I'll put like a songfic "folder" like 'story' or whatever. But I don't have many Songfics…Isn't this my 3****rd****? Haha! I don't even know. I like real stories better. Erm, yeah. **

Oh! This song is **Wake Up Call**** By Maroon 5. I should've made a Songfic of this earlier, but I didn't have the interest until now.**

Review.   
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich and Yumi have been going out for some time now.

In fact, when Ulrich got in some serious debt about a year ago, Yumi let him live with her in her two bed-room apartment.

But what he didn't know was that Yumi was secretly seeing William. And she found out, the first night Ulrich stayed, that cheating on him while he's at her house was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

He didn't have a job, he didn't have any real hobbies- Other than soccer (which he played with Odd, when he came over, in the back yard) or Pencak Silat, which he practiced with Yumi and sometimes with people he went to school with.

She was stuck. Now, about a year later, Yumi had used every single excuse out of the "I'm-cheating-and-I-need-a-lie" book, maybe even some she made up at random. She could probably rewrite the book with a few extras. William planned on seeing her again that night and Yumi planned on Ulrich going with Jeremie, Odd, and Theo to a "guy-night" but the plan was cancelled when Jeremie's car had troubles.

Yumi was in some deep, hot, hot, HOT, water. Ulrich was sitting on the couch, watching some random show that he happened to stop upon.

A phone call came in, Yumi quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Yumi. It's me, William. Where are you? You're never the one to be late. What's going on? Ulrich suspicious or something?" He seemed extremely impatiently on the other line, like he's been waiting all day instead of half an hour.

"The other guys are gonna be late cuz Jeremie's car like…died on the road." Just then, an idea popped into her mind, along with some facts…

William lived no more than a mile away…Ulrich can drive…he can pick up the guys…and drop off the broken car…and go wherever…

"Just a moment, Will. Can I call you back? I have an idea." She said slowly still planning everything out in her head as she pushed the 'end' button on the phone.

She jumped on the couch next to Ulrich, cuddling into him, "So, are you just gonna wait for the guys to fix Jeremie's car?"

Ulrich stretched and put his arm around Yumi, "I guess. Besides, Jeremie's a freaking genius. It won't take long for him to fix it."

Yumi smiled as she kissed his cheek, "You know, I was thinking, you've always wanted to drive the new Mercedes…" Ulrich's face lit up with excitement, "And I know 'guy night' means a lot to you and the others, so…" She pulled out the keys from her pocket, "Here." She handed it to him, and he grabbed it, about to pull it out of her hands, but she held her grip, and didn't let go. He looked at her confused, "BUT, you have to promise me something." He nodded, "Call me when you leave where-ever, okay? Because I think I'm gonna call the girls to come over while you and the 'dudes' are gone, okay?"

Ulrich smiled and gave Yumi a deep, passionate kiss, "Sure thing, Yumi! Thank you so much! I love you!" He hopped out of the front door. Yumi walked up to the window, and watched him get on his cell phone while he got into the new car and drove away. She smiled to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed William's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, It's me. Sorry about that. But, get over here." Yumi stated like she every day, "Ulrich's gone. He went with the other guys to this guy night thing they do. And they do this like every once in a while, and let me tell you- they stay out till forever."

William only chuckled as he hung up.

Yumi smiled- another lie-another night without her loveable Ulrich… Oh, well.

But then her conscience came into the picture: Ulrich loves her so much, he'd be devastated if he were to ever find out.

She laughed at herself as she said aloud, "Who said he's gonna find out?"

William didn't take long to get to Yumi's house. If anything, he got there in record time. Once she opened the door, he locked her in a deep, passionate kiss, "You made me wait forever…" He told her. She just stared at him and ran her hands through his hair, "Apology accepted." He said with a smile, "Now, I've only been in this place like twice, but I believe I never saw the master bedroom." He did the seductive wiggle of the eyebrows.

She grinned bigger as she pulled him through the house.

**XxX**

After about two hours of yelling, screaming, laughing, and talking. The guys settled down at a bar somewhere, "So…" Odd started, holding a beer in his hand, "Ulrich, are you and Yumi ever gonna hit it off?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Marriage?"

Odd laughed harshly, "No one cares about Marriage. I'm talking about sex, you idiot."

Theo and Jeremie hushed for the answer. Ulrich blushed and looked away, "I don't know, man. You know, when-ever she wants to and feels ready, I guess."

"Have you ever really thought about it?" Theo asked, after a gulp of whatever he had in his glass.

Ulrich looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course I've thought about it. Who wouldn't think about a beautiful girl naked, huh? But I mean, like, Sex can make it or break it, guys."

"Oh, come on, Ulrich. I really think you should sorta push her. You know how Yumi is, she has to know what you're feeling about a topic before she tells you, and you're the same way. You guys won't get anywhere that way." Jeremie answered, swinging the olive around in his empty glass.

"Whatever guys, I'm going home. Find your own way home, losers." Ulrich laughed as the other guys looked bewildered- they had drank because Ulrich had said he was driving them home, "Just call the girls, they're at our house, so they're not that far."

He exited the bar.

But more importantly- He didn't call.

**XxX**

When Ulrich entered the house, something felt too weird.

_I didn't hear what you were saying.  
I live on raw emotion baby.  
I answer questions never maybe._

He shook the thought. Yumi was probably in the back with her girlfriends. But the thought of her cheating stuck in his brain.

_And I'm not kind if you betray me.  
So who the hell are you to say we.  
never would have it babe._

He decided to prove to himself that Yumi was loyal to him. He started walking toward the bedroom.

_If you needed love.  
Well then ask for love.  
Could have given love._

Name any body part and Ulrich would have it removed for the sake of Yumi. He loved her with all his heart. He knew they had some differences, but that's what made them such a cute couple. 

He opened the door a little, Yumi was sleeping soundly. And then the sound of a snore took over the cute scene. He saw a body of another person.

_Now I'm taking love.  
And it's not my fault.  
_  
After seeing that black, smooth, wavy, spiky hair, he knew exactly who it was. William The Dumbass. William the dumbass _slept_…no, that makes it sound too…formal…he _fucked_ his girl. That doesn't happen.

Ulrich went to his office, and pulled out the pistol he had.

He was sick of William trying to take his love away from him for almost eleven years. He was going to end this _now_.

_Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now.  
So don't say a word._

He sneaked back up to the bedroom. It was even the bed he had bought before his debt, his favorite bed. Covered in William's sperm. Covered in betrayal…and lies…

"WAKE UP CALL." Ulrich shouted, furious. Yumi jumped up, and pulled the blanket up, hiding her exposed body. William moved up, but also jumped, seeing a gun in his face.

_Wake up Call  
Caught you in the morning with another on in my bed.  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?_

"Yumi! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! But you were sneaking off with _this_ loser?!" Ulrich pointed the gun at William.

Yumi stayed quiet.

"Don't you care about me?!"

She stayed silent.

_I don't think so.  
Six feet tall.  
Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead._

Ulrich closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

_He won't come around here anymore.  
Come around here?_

William's body limped and fell to the ground. Yumi screamed. Ulrich was thanking god William had his boxers on.

_I don't think so._

Ulrich kept the gun in his hand, ready to shoot again if William made any moment of life. He was going to make sure that William was gone for good.

_Would have bled to make you happy.  
You didn't need to treat me that way.  
And now you beat me at my own game._

Back in high school, Ulrich fooled around with some girls, yeah, sure. But he never went as far as persuading Yumi to go away and sleep with Sissi or anything.

Yumi had no reason to do that to him.

To make him go crazy and kill William.

To take away his entire life in a night.

_And now I find you sleeping soundly.  
And your lovers screaming loudly.  
Hear a sound and hit the ground._

Yumi held tears in her eyes, looking between Ulrich and William. Praying William was pretending to be dead, and just merely injured, so Ulrich wouldn't hurt him anymore.

_If you needed love.  
Well then ask for love.  
Could had given love.  
Now I'm taking love.  
And it's not my fault._

Ulrich was furious, as if that wasn't noticeable by his random criminal act. Yumi was crying on the bed, naked under the covers. He blocked out the entire world. He was just trying to save his relationship with his love.

_Cause you both deserve.  
What's coming now.  
So don't say a word.  
_  
He prayed she would shout at him. Most preferably, a very nice apology for cheating on him. He wanted to know…

_Wake up call.  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed.  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me?  
I don't think so._

He watched her cry. Sobs upon sobs. Tears upon tears. He stood silently. He felt no emotions- completely numb to what he just did and the severe punishments that were sure to follow by the laws of France.

_Six foot tall.  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead.  
He won't come around here anymore.  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad._

He put the gun down and came closer to Yumi. She reacted by taking movements away from him, "Yumi… I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me…I just got…got so…jealous…annoyed…he always wanted to take you away from me."

Yumi sucked up her tears enough to say a few sentenced explanation to him, "What if I were the one that started it? He thought it'd be awful because he didn't want to hurt you, because he thought you and him were starting to get over high school. But I wanted it so bad, I talked him into it!"

_I'm so sorry darling.  
Did I do the wrong thing?_

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I know I should have settled this differently." Ulrich finally said, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, you should've. Instead of killing him like this." Yumi retorted.

_Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

Ulrich sighed, checking out William, "Do you think he's still alive?" He felt for a pulse- nothing. He tried to hear his heart- nothing. He looked for the bullet hole- right in between the eyes.

"No, I really doubt it." Yumi spat to him, "You _shot_ him, Ulrich. You meant to kill him. If he were alive, you'd shoot him again."

Dude, it's like she knew!

_Wake up Call.  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed.  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't care about me? I don't think so.  
_  
"You lied to me." Ulrich told her. Turning away from the corpse, "You _lied_ to me, Yumi. How could you? How fucking _could_ you?"

She only stared at him; scared; frightful; jittery; sad; surprised…no...Shocked…and she was apologetic. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her.  
_  
Six foot tall.  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead.  
He won't come around here anymore.  
Come around here? I don't think feel so bad. Wake up call.  
Caught you iun the morning with another one in my bed.  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't care about me anymore?  
Don't care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall.  
Came without awarning so I had to shoot him dead.  
He won't come around here anymore.  
Come around here? I don' feel so bad._

"Yumi, We're over." Ulrich told her forcefully, "I was going to propose to you next month, but you're obviously not up for that kind of commitment. So, I'm just gonna ask Theo if I can live with him okay?"

"Ulrich…But…but Ulrich…" Yumi pleaded, "You, You killed him! Why aren't you worried about you? Or him? Both of you? You _killed_ him!"

"He won't be bugging you anymore." He kicked William's dead body.

_I don't feel so bad (wake up call)_

Ulrich left everything at Yumi's house. He just walked four blocks to Theo's house. Yumi had broken his cell phone in a furious plea for him to stay.

He knocked on the door. Waiting for Theo to answer.  
_  
I don't feel so bad (caught you in the morning with another one in my bed.)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad._

"Ulrich? Do you know what time it is?" Theo answered, in nothing but his boxers and a muscle white shirt, "Don't wake me up!"

Ulrich took a breath, "Can I stay here with you for awhile?"

"What happened with Yumi?" Suddenly, Theo wasn't tired anymore.

"Oh, I came home. She and William had a fling." He said as if it mean less than nothing to him.

"So, what did you do?"

Ulrich stared at him, "Took a gun, and killed William dead on, right into the brain. Yumi's crawling around for another hump buddy, but it's sure as fuck not me."

"You killed William?" Theo asked as he let Ulrich in.

"Yeah, finally." __

Wake up call.  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed.  
Don't you care about me anymore?  


Theo laughed as he stated, "I'm keeping a murder in my house. Let me tell ya, that was one heck of a wake up call."

Ulrich joined in the laughter, "Tell me about it." _  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_


End file.
